newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mets First Pitch
Mets First Pitch was a show on SNY which previews upcoming Mets game/series and gives you a more in depth look ahead on the Mets and their opponents. The show is similar to Mets Pre-Game Live. The show was hosted by Gary Apple (formerly Chris Carlin) and Nelson Figueroa. It aired only for night games at 6:00 PM or for games that start in the mid-afternoon. The show was presented by Cadillac. It was also sponsored by Long Island Rail Road. It was preceded by Loud Mouths and succeeded by Mets Pre-Game Live. The show was part of extended Mets coverage as in order to make room for the show SNY canceled The WheelHouse. The show also took a look at other games happening in the league. The show was cancelled after 2017 as Baseball Night in New York from January 2, 2018 airs at every Monday to Friday at its regular six p.m. time slot. Hosts *Chris Carlin-Host (2013) *Bob Ojeda-Studio analyst (2013-2014) *Kevin Burkhardt-Reporter (2013-2014) *Gary Apple-Backup Host (2013)/Host (2014-2017) *Jonas Schwartz-Backup Host (2013-2017) *Eamon McAnaney-Backup Host (2014-2017) *Steve Gelbs-Backup Host/reporter (2014-2017) *Nelson Figueroa-Studio analyst (2015-2017) *Doug Williams-Backup Host (2015-2017) *C.J. Papa-Host (2016) *Bobby Valentine-Analyst (2013) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2013-2017) *Ron Darling-Contributor (2013-2017) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2013-2017) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2013-2017)/backup host (September 29-30, 2017) *Todd Zeile-Contributor (2017) *Andy Martino-Contributor (2013-2017) Production The show takes place in the SNY Studios. On Opening Day the show takes place outside of the Mets home stadium which is Citi Field. Segments and Sponsors Lineups The show previews the upcoming lineups for both teams and stats of each player on the lineup. It was presented by Cadillac, New York Lottery. (2013-2017) Warming up in the Bullpen The show takes a look at the top stories surrounding the Mets and the rest of the league. It was presented by Cholula Hot Sauce. (2013-2017) Probable Starters The show show the upcoming starters for the Mets and their opponents as well as other teams around the league and the stats of each of the starting pitcher. It was presented by Cadillac, Ford. (2013-2017) Curtain Call This segment takes a look at a player who did well in the last game for the Mets. It was presented by Cadillac. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live. (2013-2017) Clubhouse Uncut This segment shows the Mets manager or player talking to the media prior to an upcoming game. (2013-2017) Turning Point The show looks back at a moment during the past game which made the most impact in the way the game resulted from. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live. (2013-2017) Yo Figgy Nelson Figueroa answers questions from fans. (2015-2017) #GetFiggyWithIt Nelson Figueroa answer questions from fans on social media sent with the segment title's hashtag. (2015-2017) Hot Corner The show asks questions to the co-host(s) none of which he has prepared for and the answers come out of the top of his head. (2013-2017) The Inside Word with Andy Martino Andy Martino gives the inside word surrounding the Mets. (2016-2017) Word Association Gary Apple gives Nelson Figueroa a topic and he comes with one word that fits the topic with that word association. (2015-2017) Name That Teammate Gary Apple shows a picture and gives a few clues relating to Nelson's teammates over his baseball career. (2016-2017) Figgy Firsts Gary Apple gives clues about Nelson Figueroa career, specifically about firsts in his career. (2016-2017) Hello Jerry! Mets reliever Jerry Blevins gives non-baseball advice that fans have questions about sent through online using the hashtag #HelloJerry. (2016-2017) Beyond the Box Score The show takes a deeper look into a Mets game from the previous game. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live. (2013-2017) Other Side of the Diamond The show take a in depth look on the other team facing the Mets. The show brings in a broadcaster of the opposing team either from their radio or TV staff and gives a better understanding of the team. It was presented by Cadillac. Another version of this segment is called "Whip Around". (2013-2017) This Date In Mets History This segment shows stats in the Mets past on important events in Mets history. It was presented by Cadillac. It is the same as the one for the season games here. (2013-2017) Down on the Farm This shows some of the minor league prospects of the Mets who have done well in their games in the minors. It is presented by Cadillac. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live and Post-Game Live. (2013-2017) Scouting Report This shows stats from another team's players or the team itself. It was presented by Cadillac. (2013-2017) The week that was At the end of every show on Monday or when the first game of the week is not on Monday, the show takes a look at the games in the previous week and the highlights. It shows the date, team and score. (2013-2017) Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets. It was presented by Cadillac. (2013-2017) Trivia Before the show goes to it's first break it shows a trivia question that will be answered when the show returns from break. (2015-2017) Former #Hey Bobby-O The show takes a question from Twitter from the fans about the Mets. Bob Ojeda takes the questions and answers them. It was presented by Cadillac. (2013-2014) Playoff Edition Mets First Pitch: Playoff Edition was a show on SNY that previews the upcoming postseason game for the New York Mets. The show premiered on October 9, 2015 until November 1, 2015 for the 2015 playoffs. The show was hosted by Gary Apple and Nelson Figueroa. The show was presented by Cadillac. The only segments on the show were Other Side of the Diamond and This Date in Mets History. The show returned for the 2016 playoffs only on October 5, 2016. Hosts *Gary Apple-Host (2015-2016) *Nelson Figueroa-Studio analyst (2015-2016) *Steve Gelbs-Reporter (2015-2016) *Doug Williams-Reporter (2015-2016) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2015-2016) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2015-2016) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2015) *Ron Darling-Contributor (2015) *Bobby Valentine-Contributor (2015) Production For road playoff games, the show takes place at the SNY studio. For home games, it takes place outside of Citi Field. Category:SNY Category:Mets Station Network